


Every Heartbeat

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian wants it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 308  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 034: Not Enough

_Feel my heart slamming against my ribs  
The smell of your body and the touch of your lips  
\--"Teenage Sensation", Gus Gus_

* * *

He wants it all, every touch, every sound, every smile. Every heartbeat. He doesn't know how he got along without it, but now his body stretches toward Justin's without conscious effort, his neck arches forward of its own volition, and now, so close… now his body settles back and his breath sighs against Justin's hair and now, now it feels real, now he knows this late night meeting wasn't just a game. Justin's lips drift to his neck and he feels the grin there, and he grips Justin's arms and rides the wave.

Now he remembers what joy feels like.


End file.
